Riku's Love
by bmlee722
Summary: Riku is upset about everyone finding a mate in his life, but realizes what he wants has been there all along. LEMON. RikuxLarxene


**Warning: LEMON. If you're gonna complain about it in a review, just don't read the story. I only made it 'cause I was bored.**

* * *

Riku finds himself walking on a street at Christmas time. He walked slowly in snow arond the corner. He hated Christmas. Mainly because everyone he knew had someone to share love with. Sora had Kairi, Roxas had Namine. Even Mickey was married. He ignored all of the flirtatios stares from random women he passed. He got to a small coffe shop and walked inside.

"Over here"

Riku looked. It was Kairi. He was meeting her here today. He sat by her.

"So what's up. You look sad."

"I wonder why"

"You are so stubborn" said the cute red-head. He always had a crush on her.

"How so"

"You told me you want a girlfriend, but you neglect the girls who beg for you every day. And I heard from a girlfriend that you... kinda... have a realy large cock"

"Must've been Selphie that spread the word"

"You mean you two had sex!"

"Just a one-night-stand"

"See. You isolate yourself from everything, even the past and you still wonder why you don't have a girlfriend"

"I just can't talk to her! Dammit Kairi!"

"Talk to HER? Who?"

"Nevermind I shouldn't have said anything"

"No no. Tell me who you're having thoughts about"

"This is crazy" He attempst to leave but she stops him.

"No. I am trying to help"

''Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone"

"Promise"

"Ok, well. W've really been missing someone in particular from my past"

"Who?" she was getting excited.

"You'd think it's dumb but... I thought I almost had a connection to Larxene... You know, like when I was fightng her"

"LARXENE?!" Kairi remembered how she hated Larxene as everyone had. Larxene is a savage nyphm who only cares for herself. And she always tortured Kairi. "You mean you love that witch. What are you, a Long-hair stupid-headed fuck?"

"Oh, I'm a long-haured fuck?"

"Yeah"

"Fine, I'll be a fuck and go ask her our, huh?"

"Fine"

Riku leaves and heads to his apartment. He picks up the phone and calls the Castle Oblivion. Larxene picks up.

"Hello. What fag is this" she snarled.

"Me"

"Oh..." She knew by the voice. The warm, deep voice. She hated it but loved it at the same time. "what do you want?"

"Listen, you wanna go out tonight... you know... like a date"

"I uhh..." She has been on dates before, but she has never been asked. She find a cute guy abd drags him along (litaraly). Then she takes him back and rapes him. She was shocked and pleased to be asked on a date. "...uhh. Sure. Yeah"

"Great. I'll see you at eight"

"Ok... uh bye"

They hung up. Riku was slightly pleased to finally get to know her, but nervous because of her cruel exterior.

8:00. Riku finds Larxene at town square in a yellow dress that was classy yet slutty.

"Hi" said Riku, staring at her chest.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too dressed up."

"No, your... you're FINE" he said breathlessly.

"I know what your thinking" She said "And I was thinking the same thing. Let's skip the boring stuff and go straight to your place."

"Uhhhhh... yeah sure"

They walked away. When the passed Riku's usual female-fans, Larxene showed them her middle finger as they walked in to Riku's place.

Riku threw her on the bed. He pressed his lips on hers. Their tounges met in Larxene's mouth. Larxene was getting horny. She obviously chose this dress for a reason. She tore it off with one rip. Riku stared at her naked body. I was sexy. Sexy enough to give him an erection. he jumped on top of her and started to undo his pants. He finally got all of his clothes off and the minute his boxers came off, Larxene manhandled him.

"So the rumors are true" she said

"What rumors"

"That your cock is 12"" She said seductivley

She began stroking his penis. Harder and faster by the second. Then, when her senses wanted more... She did something unexpected. She grabbed his penis and flung it into her mouth. She sucked and sucked until he cummed in her mouth. She swallowed. She went back to him. The process began all over again. Riku stopped her eventually. He grabbed her beasts and massaged them gently, then as she begged for more, he went faster and harder. He couldn't cup his whole mouth around her breast because of the size, but he still sucked them. She turned around and got on her hands and knees. He almost laughed. She wanted it doggy-style.

"C'mon" She said "Please" she said even more seductivley.

"Alright" he said playfully.

The two enjoyed each other for so long. They lost track of time. Before they knew it, it was 10:00 at night. Larxene was looking bored at endless humping. She has been having off and on orgasms, but was still tired of this. So Riku had to do it. He always thought that he would never sink so low as to lick and pussy, but he loved her and wanted her to stay. He stuck his face in between her lages and suckl the fluids dry.

"Oh Oh! OH YEAH!" She moaned and yelled. I t was working.

He licked every inch. He wanted her. He wanted he BAD.

6:00 AM

Riku and larxene wake up after a long night of love-making. And the funniest thing happened. Something neither of them had done before. They both stayed in bed. They didn't sneak away or just tell them that they were going. This was the start of something new.

* * *

**It wasn't that great, but it was my first one.** **I probably won't make anymore, but who knows. I might make just one more and I promise, it won't suck as bad as this one.**


End file.
